


Chakram Shenanigans

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: by AliciaJust a pointless bit of ridiculousness...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).  
> \--  
> Rating: PG-15 minor violence
> 
> Timeline: AU Season Five
> 
> Disclaimer: There's no way in Tartarus that I own them, Baby!
> 
> Notes: Just a pointless bit of ridiculousness...

"Ares!!!" The immortal Warrior Princess bellowed for her sometimes-lover.

The God Of War appeared in front of the alter in his Corinth temple.  Xena shot him a deadly glare.

"What have you done with my Chakram???"  She stormed right up to him, sticking her long index finger in his face.  He backed up as far as he could, but the alter at his back stopped him. 

Ares quickly ducked under her arm, then grinned.  Suddenly, her new Chakram appeared in his hand.  "You mean _this_?"

"Yes!"  Xena bolted after him, when Ares held the weapon above his head and ran for his bedchamber.

Ares entered his bedchamber at full pelt, throwing himself onto his large bed.  Xena, anticipating this, flipped over the bed, landing neatly on the other side, where Ares was holding her precious Chakram.

Xena snatched the gift from him and hit him over the head with the flat side.  The god rubbed his sore head.  "Ouch, Xena!"

The Warrior Princess sashayed around the bed, her hips swinging provocatively.  The threw a 'Serves you right,' over her shoulder.

"Hey, where are you going?  What about my manly needs???" he called after her.

The raven-haired beauty swung around, looking him up and down.  "Maybe later, babe!"

The sexy, leather-clad god pouted as his princess blew him a kiss, then left.

The End


End file.
